


The Family you Find and Destroy in Video Games

by GuardianLioness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Family-centric, Found Family, Gen, Siblings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianLioness/pseuds/GuardianLioness
Summary: Pidge has Matt back, and she's thrilled until Matt points out that she replaced him while he was away.





	The Family you Find and Destroy in Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the free-to-download Pidge zine, _Number Five_ with art by [Kayadraws](http://kayadraws.tumblr.com/). Check out the zine [here!](https://pidgevoltronzine.tumblr.com/post/172815746916/number-five-a-pidge-zine)

The space under Matt’s arm was too small, but Pidge settled herself there anyway, pressing as close as she could to his wiry frame. He shifted, reaching around her shoulder so that he could grip the game controller without letting her go. With all the lights off and the other paladins gone, the lounge was a different room: cozy, instead of large and loud. It was even more so with the addition of her brother’s soft laugh.

“I still can’t believe you found Return to the Demonsphere! In space!” Matt beamed at her, and to see his smile was euphoric. Not only was he safe, but even an interstellar war hadn’t curbed his glowing optimism. “Oh, come on, you’re not about to cry, are you?”

“No!” Pidge’s voice cracked as she elbowed him in the ribs, and forced to admit defeat, she pulled off her glasses to swipe a sleeve over her watering eyes. “I’m just so glad I found you.”

“Of course you found me!” Matt’s grin wasn’t dismissive, but it was shaky. “You’re my little sister, the genius Paladin of Voltron. How could you not find me?”

“You’re ridiculous, Matt.”

“Mmhmm,” he hummed back, tongue poking out of his mouth as he positioned the character onscreen for a tricky shot. Pidge let silence fall for a moment so that he could concentrate, watching the screen flicker as buttons clicked in quick succession.

“It wasn’t just me.”

“What?” He looked away from the screen for a split second, ignoring the view-screen’s frantic beeping.

“The game, I mean. Lance helped me get it.”

Matt grimaced as the the screen flashed red, his cheek creasing where his scar cut across his face. “Lance? Blue armor, right? He didn’t seem to like me all that much.”

“Be nice.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “He’s annoying, but he’s missing home just like I was.”

“Was?”

“Well, I still miss it, but now I’ve got a piece of it here with me.” She elbowed him again, but this time it was a gentle gesture instead of a jab. “Lance...doesn’t. His family is back on Earth.”

Her brother sighed. “I know what that feels like, being alone in space.”

“Yeah. I at least had Shiro. He wasn’t exactly family, but he knew who I was, and that helped. He didn’t even know Lance until we found the Blue Lion.”

Matt paused the game and shifted so that he could see her face. “So Lance doesn’t have anyone?”

“I mean, there’s Hunk? They were friends before all of…this. But he has a big family. Whenever we form Voltron, I can see it in the back of his head. It’s like a black hole, Matt. It’s eating him.” Pidge clung to Matt, using his presence to ward off the hollow thought that she always heard echoing in the back of her friend’s mind. “I feel bad about it. I get to have you, but he doesn’t have anyone, even though he was there for me when I needed it.”

A crooked smile cut through his somber expression. Pidge jerked back. “Really, Matt? I’m serious.”

“Are you sure you didn’t replace me while I was gone?”

“I wouldn’t replace you!” Pidge squawked.

“Not on purpose.” Matt wasn’t fast enough to hide his snickering. “Think about what you just said. He helped you and cared about what you care about. And you’re worried about him.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Well, I hope I would’ve done what he did if our roles were reversed. That has to count for something.”

Lance was annoying, and obnoxious, and he liked to pester with greater fervor than Pidge was ready to endure. He was loud, rude, and too bold…but when he walked into a room, he brought a sense of levity with him. It was the wave of calm after a thunderstorm or wildfire, when life crept out of hiding. An absence of pressure followed his easy grin.

He made her feel better. He’d accepted her and gone out of his way to make her happy. Like a brother would.

Matt just cocked his head, watching the shades of emotion dance across Pidge’s face.

“…I hate you, Matt.”

“Says the kid who came to space to find me.”

“Find you and kick your butt!” Pidge started to wriggle free from Matt’s grasp when the door chirped and slid open with pneumatic hiss. A lanky silhouette, backlit from the hall, appeared in the doorway. 

Lance. Of course it was Lance. “O…oh. Sorry. I didn’t realize you guys were still playing. I’ll head out.” He ran an anxious hand through his hair and turned to leave.

“Nope!” Matt straightened up, dragging Pidge back as he tightened his grip on her. “Games are more fun with more people! Do you wanna do co-op, or versus mode?”

Lance didn’t object, but the way he shook his head as the door closed behind him told Pidge that he was absolutely bewildered. “Either’s fine,” he said, settling himself on the side of the couch farthest from the Holt siblings.

“Co-op versus, then. You’re on my team!”

Matt pushed Pidge out of his arms, sending her sprawling onto the floor with an indignant “Hey!” Scooping up the nearest controller, she sat cross-legged so that she could lean against Matt’s legs, pinning him in place. “How come I have to take the NPC?”

“What, you don’t think you can beat us?” Matt waggled his eyebrows, and Pidge groaned.

“Please. Just stop. Though,” she flicked her wrist dismissively, “both of you are going down.”

Matt pulled a face, leaning over so that Pidge could see, and then looked back at Lance. “Are you gonna let her talk to us that way?”

“No way!” he crowed. “Bring it, short-stack!” Pidge craned her neck to glare at them, watching as some of the tension in Lance’s posture loosened.

It was only a matter of minutes before the lounge descended into chaos. 

Several rounds of virtual combat later, Pidge found herself draped over the back of the couch, panting as if she’d just finished a real battle. “That’s…what you get…for challenging the Green Paladin,” she gasped.

“Tiny but mighty,” Matt nodded, slumped over on the floor.

Lance wheezed with laughter next to him. “Oh…oh man. Thanks, guys. I needed that.” Pushing himself to a sitting position, he rolled his shoulders. “Takes me back to family game nights back home. I miss it.”

The wan smile on his face was like a dagger to Pidge’s gut. She pulled herself from the couch. As much as she hated to admit it, Matt was right. Lance had been there for her like a sibling. “Lance, don’t move. Stay where you are. Matt, get up.”

“Um, what?” Lance paused mid-stretch as Matt’s lip curled into a smirk.

“I suspect it’s time for an Emergency Holt Meeting. We’ve clearly got a matter of grave importance to discuss. Be right back.” Her older brother stood and threw an arm over her shoulder, and together they moved to a shadowed corner of the room.

As they huddled by the wall, Matt spoke in a whisper. “I hereby bring this meeting to order. So. What’s up.”

“You know what’s up!” Pidge snorted.

“Yes, but please, we must maintain decorum, little sister.” Matt’s free hand drew an elegant arc in the air. “This is a very serious affair.”

“Okay, fine. I want to propose a motion to the council of Holt Siblings. So. Can I?”

“By all means.”

Pidge took a breath, searching for the proper words, words that would tell Matt something he already knew without giving him an opportunity to needle her further. “I want to help Lance.”

“Right. Understood and approved by the remaining member of the council. Now, here’s the question. How?”

How, indeed. “I suggest….” Pidge glanced over Matt’s hunched shoulder to make sure that Lance wasn’t heading their way. “I suggest we give Lance a position on the council. I mean, you did say that he just about replaced you.”

“That’s a serious offer.” Her brother tapped his chin for a moment in thought. “But you wouldn’t have come to that decision lightly, so I’m inclined to agree. The council approves the motion.” Matt flashed a thumbs up accompanied by a ridiculous grin. “How do you want to tell him?”

“I have to do it? But you’re the senior member of the council, isn’t that your job?”

“He’s your friend.” Voice thick with amusement, he pulled free from her arm. “I’m just an enabler.”

“Are uh, you guys okay?” Lance hadn’t gone anywhere, just laid back down on the floor, hands folded behind his head. “I’m up for another round now, I think.”

“Yeah, sorry Lance.” Matt circumnavigated the couch and took his seat back. “Just had some top secret Holt stuff to work out.” Pidge followed, weaving around Lance’s prone form to pick up a controller and plant herself on the floor with her back to the couch. “Actually, Lance, I think Pidge had a question for you.”

She whirled around to fix her brother with a thorny glare, then set the controller down.

“If you’re about to ask for me to go easy on you, the answer’s no.” Lance shimmied upright. “Because I’m not losing this round!”

“Actually, earlier, Matt and I were talking about how we got the game, and I told him you helped me. And I told him that you were there for me when I needed it.” Pidge ducked her head. “Like Matt would have been if he were around. Like a brother would.”

Lance didn’t interrupt or say something ridiculous, so she continued. “And I know you’re missing your family right now and…we were wondering if you wanted to join ours?”

He didn’t speak, he just stared at them both. The controller in his hands clattered to the floor. “You’re - You’re serious?”

“Dead serious.” Matt reached down to ruffle Pidge’s hair. “Anyone who’s willing to watch out for my sister is family in my book.”

“C’mon, you in?” Pidge leaned over, elbowing Lance in the ribs. “I mean, one brother is all well and good, but two would be even better.”

“You mean it.” Lance ran a trembling hand through his hair. “You…you really mean it. Um. Wow. Yes? Okay?”

Matt laughed, standing and tugging at his cloak to straighten it. “Awesome! Well then, as the oldest present Holt, I hereby induct you into the Holt family for service to our sister. This grants you all rights to Holt game nights and Emergency Holt meetings, in addition to all the typical family stuff.”

Speech completed, Matt punched Lance on the arm and plunked down onto the couch. “Welcome to the family, bro.” 

“Nope,” Pidge said, grabbing Matt’s wrist. “We’re sitting on the floor, so you are too.” She gave his arm a sharp tug. He slid to the ground with an exaggerated sigh. They both reached for their controllers again, ignoring the sniffles coming from Lance’s general direction. 

“Really, Katie?”

“Wait,” Lance said, scrubbing at his eyes. “Your name is Katie?”

“That’s a secret!” Pidge blurted out. “You can’t tell anyone!”

Lance chuckled, wiping away the last of his tears. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m family then, right?”

“Brothers.” She rolled her eyes and clicked through the game’s start menu. “And now I have two of them. Two weird, noodle brothers.” 

Matt snorted. “We’re not that noodley.”

“We kinda are, Matt.”

As the screen flickered to life again, Pidge stopped fiddling with the joystick on her controller and pulled both of them a little closer to her. “…Wait until we tell Dad he has a new kid.”


End file.
